


Fish Lays His Eggs at Four in the Morning

by PrivacyJack



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Masturbation, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivacyJack/pseuds/PrivacyJack
Summary: (READ THE WARNINGS IN THE NOTES)Leviathan doesn't know how, but somehow he has gotten some eggs inside him and they appear to be fertilized too. At least that explains all the weight he had put on!O-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-OThis fucking account is slowly becoming a Shall We Date kink place. Not complaining though I do like my weird shit and the others seem to fucking agree too. This was also rushed so if it looks like ass you fucking know why.-Writer J
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Fish Lays His Eggs at Four in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS OVIPOSITION, EGG LAYING, BIRTHING PORN, AND SEXUAL CONTENT OF THE CHARACTER LEVIATHAN FROM SHALL WE DATE: OBEY ME! IF YOU'RE NOT INTO THAT SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE!
> 
> But if you like this story, don't be shy to leave a kudo and a comment, jackasses!

It was 4:48 in the morning and in Leviathan's room was the third borne, playing his new video game. He couldn't sleep at all with all the pain he's been having recently both in his back and stomach. For the last few months, he's feeling very weird and his body has been going through a lot of those changes too. From all the strange mood swings to this weird weight gain he's been having. Before this he wasn't even considerable chubby, he did have some slight fat on his stomach and cheeks, but even then he wasn't chubby enough to even be called chubby.

It has been very strange over the past few months and with all these symptoms, Belphie had joked Leviathan was pregnant. It got a few laughs out of both of them, but they both knew that wasn't possible... at least to their knowledge. Midway to the fifth level of his game, Leviathan felt another large pain in his abdomen. He's been having these pains since the morning and it's been such a pain, literally. He placed his hands on his belly and began to rub the pain away which didn't work.

Leviathan didn't have any idea why he was having weird cramps today. Sure he ate some strange foods, but he's been doing that for a few months now and it never hurt like this. At least not for long though usually just an hour or two, but this pain had lasted the entire day. He paused the game and got up feeling like he had to take a piss. His belly felt like it had dropped a little as he walked to the bathroom with his hand on his stomach.

The pain only got worse as he approached the bathroom and tried to pull down his pants reminding him of another change he wasn't so fond of. His hips had widened and his ass has gotten a lot bigger too. Asmodeus made sure to comment on it almost every day, but who could judge him? It wasn't his fault Leviathan had such a fat ass. Back to Leviathan in the bathroom, he pulled down his sweatpants when suddenly he heard a gush of liquid fall onto the floor.

He felt it too as he looked down and saw a strange clear puddle below him. Before he could even react, a sudden pain hit him in the abdomen and it hurt bad. Leviathan gripped onto his belly and groaned in pain as his legs couldn't handle it making him fall onto his knees. A large weight fell onto his lower body and another unexpected thing happened. He could feel himself get a boner from both of his love sticks.

Leviathan let out a painful, yet lustful moan as his weight continued to sink into his abdomen. It felt as if there was something was inside of his huge belly and it felt as if they were moving or as he should say, shifting considering the things inside him were eggs. His moaning didn't stop while the eggs inside him continued to sink ready to come out. Leviathan held the bottom of his belly still not knowing what was happening, but he did have the sudden need to push which is what he did. The moment he began to push, the eggs got quicker on their way down getting close to their exit.

His cocks were already leaking precum as the first egg was starting to peek out of his ass. Leviathan groaned in both pain and pleasure as the egg slowly went from only being halfway out to plopping onto the floor. Leviathan let out a short breath of relief looking down at the ground laying his eyes on the black egg he had just laid. It couldn't have been any bigger than his palm. However, before he could think anything about it the need to push overwhelmed him again leading him to begin pushing the second egg out.

He was becoming even hornier taking one of his cocks into his right hand and beginning to masturbate. Leviathan let out a small moan at first until he realized how much bigger the second egg was as it stretched him. His small moans turned louder as the second egg fell out of his ass onto the ground next to the previous egg. He already knew this wasn't going to be all of the eggs so the second he felt pressure in his lower half again he started pushing. It was smaller than the second egg and with his ass now stretched the third egg came a lot quicker than the previous two.

His hands were fully occupied with his right jerking off one of his cocks and the left holding the bottom of his huge and heavy stomach. Leviathan was about to cum till the third egg made its way out of his ass. After it landed next to the other two eggs both of his cocks came covering the floor tiles in front of him with more of his liquids. The fourth egg barely let Leviathan take a breath of air before already making its way to his ass in just mere seconds as he could feel a fifth not far from his exit. Leviathan let out a loud moan he had to silence by smacking his right hand onto his mouth.

The feeling of his eggs was so good he didn't even notice his form slowly changing into his demon self. His tail lifted as the fourth egg quickly made its way out with the fifth and even a sixth making their way out not far behind. Leviathan felt his cocks become hard again as he panted heavily slowly becoming exhausted from all the times he's given birth already. The eggs were coming out quicker and faster. The fifth was halfway through with the sixth and a seventh behind it.

His cocks were so hard they were already cumming again all over the tiles. As more of his liquids came out of his cocks the fifth and quickly after, the sixth fell onto the floor with a seventh already beginning to make its way out. Even with his hand over his mouth, his moans were loud and so were his heavy pants. Leviathan moaned even louder feeling how huge the seventh egg was. It felt like he was pushing out a hefty brick and it made his cocks twitch.

Leviathan spread his legs even more as the seventh egg was coming out a lot slower due to its huge size. It caused him to moan even louder as the egg was now barely halfway out of his ass. It felt so good and hurt only a little at this point, but every push he was doing now was draining more and more of his energy. He was covered in sweat as the egg slowly become closer to being completely out of him. After even more pushes and short heavy breaths, the seventh egg finally came out of him.

He panted cupping the bottom of his still huge belly. It seemed to have shrunken, but not much showing how much he still had left to lay. What was he even going to do after he finished laying all of them? Leviathan can only lay eggs if someone had fertilized them (came inside of him) and for all, he knew he was still a damn virgin. His thinking was cut short as an eighth quickly made its way out coming out so fast Leviathan didn't even feel it coming.

Then it happened again with the ninth egg which was followed by a tenth. His seventh egg had stretched him so much the rest of his eggs were beginning to come out with ease. He gripped his belly as 3 more eggs came out of his ass in just a little over a minute. Leviathan was becoming overwhelmed by all the eggs and the overstimulation was making him exhausted as if he wasn't already. The eggs continued to practically pour out of him sometimes even lay two at the same time.

After the twelfth egg, he slowly began to lose count of how many eggs he had laid as they continued to come out too quickly. He didn't even have to push anymore, but it was still making him weaker to the point he couldn't hold the upper half of his body up anymore. Leviathan laid his top half onto the ground in front of him leaving his fat ass in the air as if he was about to get fucked. His eggs continued to pour out of him still draining his energy and making his cocks hard. He had came about 7 times making his dicks hurt, but still leak their white fluids.

At some point he let his upper half slide forward making him lay on his now much flatter stomach. He passed out from the overstimulation soon after he finally laid his final egg covered in all kinds of fluids. The last thing he heard was someone walking in, but with no energy he let himself fall asleep wishing to figure something out later.

**Author's Note:**

> Now the skank has to find out who the fucking father is haha!
> 
> -Writer J


End file.
